


Peace

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is silent in the ocean. I like silence. Silence and peace. There are no oceans in my home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

It is silent in the ocean. I like silence. Silence and peace. Little fish swim around my feet and I swat lazily at them. They are no threat to me, but I like seeing them swim away. I paddle leisurely through the dark water, closing my eyes and savoring the rush of bubbles and liquid by my ears. There are no oceans in my home. I could stay here forever. No war, no pain, no responsibility. Just rest.

**_Knurahaag, are you on target?_**

My peace is disrupted by a question from the masters. They want to know the status of my invasion. Not yet, please not yet...

**_Knurahaag, answer._**

The voice is in my head and I cannot get away from it. The transmission is accompanied by a piercing pain behind my eyes and I shake my head in agony. I can feel my brothers and sisters, but they are silent, waiting for my answer. I push off from the ocean floor and rise.

_I am on target. Landfall in ten minutes,_ hiansa _contact in five._

I lift my head from the ocean and peer around. It is loud above the ocean. A storm is raging. I shake my head again, annoyed by the thunder and driving rain. Water below me is one thing, water from the sky is another. Why the masters want this stupid world, I can't imagine. Another lance of pain shoots through my head, accompanied by another message.

**_Knurahaag, die well._**

They have to feel my shock. Die? I did not come here to die. I came to conquer. Why should I die?

A great light breaks over me and I turn to find the _hiansa_ coming at me. Its metal fists are already swinging and I roar a battle cry. Kill me? I will not die! I will live. I will live!

And yet, as I fight on and tire and the _hiansa_ just keeps coming, I think...

Would it be such a terrible thing to finally be at peace.


End file.
